The Queen and Her Joker
by magic-blood
Summary: Just a little poem about the unique relationship that is JokerxHarley, hope you get the symbolism! Enjoy and reviews are definitely welcome...


**The Queen and Her Joker**

"There will always be a villain evil never dies!"

Said the king to his many allies

There will always be a war

And a certain respect

But there are secrets that are kept

Under lock and key

The suspicion that some seek

What lay under the face of paint

is there even a key

That could unlock such a gate?

"This is our city and we shall protect her,"

Continued the king

"But to keep us entertained there shall always be the Joker!"

They all laughed in the Joker's face

Ignored his strange ways

He was the court's fool

Nothing more than a rusted tool

Always there when one needed it

But there for nothing more

And the Joker had decided

His life was becoming a bore

But there was someone who did not understand

Could there be more to such a misunderstood man?

She was the Queen of high pristine

Of great beauty was the Queen

She was young and innocent

Unlike the man she mused of

She wanted to meet him and try to learn

But that would be all she'd sworn

For this was nothing more then curiosity

Something like a short and enjoyable laugh

That is what she thought

Until the very man she had dreamt of crossed her path

"Good day my lady!"

He greeted her so

She retorted with a rude "go away"

The danger she was in she could not possibly know

"But aren't I the very man you wanted to see?"

It was then she realized that he would not let her be

And that you see made her furious

He made a short but slow laugh then he asked her

"Why so serious?"

He told her if she could put aside her rank and grace

Then and only then could he put a smile an her face

She was a fool to agree

But he seemed to make it easy

So together they danced in the pale moonlight

The act made her tremble

She felt as though she were dancing with the devil

The days passed quickly with him

He came through with his promise and made her laugh

She was blinded by love

And thought she'd found her other half

"It was you all along"

She would say

"You're my only love, Mistah J!"

But this paring angered another man

The Knight did not understand

You see he did not like them together

Because she was the Queen

And he thought she could find someone better

He confronted her one day after she had come in

He told her what she was doing was the greatest of all sin

And that it needed to end

Or when she expected it least

She would find her secret love dead slain as if he where a beast

This scarred her enough

She changed her ways

Yet her heart ached

She wanted the freedom that the Joker had

She wanted it all

Even if it meant being bad

So one night she ran away

She couldn't fathom being without him for one more day

They met there against all odds

But the Joker had changed

She began to see what others had talked of

Things she swore not true

She began see there was not one man under the paint

but two

He loved her one moment

Then hurt her the next

She couldn't figure out which one was him

It was such an evil hex

That no magic could ever undo

She was still hopelessly in love with this man of two

The Knight was outraged by this wicked Queen's ways

He couldn't comprehend just how she loved such a heartless man

And why she wouldn't agree to take his own hand

He knew what he had to do to stop this for all

He united a army that would promise the Joker's fall

He found them that next day

Deep in the words of betrothal they say

He took the Queen and had his men take the Joker

She knew it would be the last time she would see him and new it to be over

It was raining the next day as she took back to her throne

But she had a glimmer of hope like a gleam of light that peaked threw a locked door

For she had heard that her love had escaped

And she knew that he would come for her

And it may be this very day

But the hope faded and the gleam stopped

All in a sudden moment as her heart dropped

A body was brought to the door by the Knight himself still riding his white steed

She rose from her throne then fell to her knees

"Fear not my men"

Began the knight

"You no longer have to be vexed by fright!

For I've slain not a dragon but the devil himself

That had desired my wife and forbade my health!

For now he is dead and dead he shall be

And the Joker shall never have his Queen!"

She cried out in pain then ran to her chamber

She damned the dark Knight that had cursed her with such anger

She fell to her bed and hid her face

How could anyone except such a cruel and mocking place?

Those people took his dignity and pride

And didn't expect consequences to be brought to there eyes?

They took it all away from him leaving him only a fake name

And then they killed him and the Queen just the same

She looked up from her pillows then saw something strange

A single rose lay on her table with a note attached reading her name

She took the note and began to read

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you

I hope your not mad at me for the latest trick I've pulled

I'm alive and well

And I've the whole kingdom fooled!

Meet me where the light disappears from the day

There and only there is were you must away

Far from the Knight and all of his men

There is where I await to see you once again"

She took him back like she always would from every day on

There love was much stronger then any other bond

Strange as it would seem to others it was perfectly normal to her

And not even the strongest Knight alive could keep her from

the Joker


End file.
